Querido inconforme, tienes que entrar
by Bordebergia
Summary: Me alegra ver a la pagina volver a la vida, lo triste es el motivo: El ultimo capitulo. No es una historia, solo es una idea para brindarle a Bleach el final que se merece; pero esto no se puede conseguir solo, se necesita a la comunidad. Si quieres verlo adelante, eres bienvenido. Cap 3: Actualización.
1. Chapter 1

Trataré de ser directa con esto.

La gran mayoría odio el final, más que nada por lo ilógico que resultó ser.  
En muchas paginas sobre Bleach que sigo, una gran cantidad de administradores se sintieron decepcionados, engañados o traicionados por este desenlace tan pobre. Pero ahí mismo se mencionaba que a los demás aun nos quedaban muchas cosas buenas.  
Entre ellas los fanfic, fanart, musicales, las películas, canciones, etc.

Así que he meditado mucho esto. Dos días para ser exactos.  
¿Porque actuar en solitario? Solo por esta ocasión deberíamos unirnos a lo grande.

Nosotros como la gran comunidad que somos; podemos elaborar nuestro propio final, y con ello darle a entender al mundo y al propio Kubo nuestra capacidad de hacer un final digno del Bleach e Ichiruki que amamos por años. Aquel manga/anime que nos levantaba el animo en días tristes, el que nos hizo conocer gente maravillosa y además nos enseño grandes lecciones de vida.

Quizá al principio nos cueste aceptar las ideas de los demás, pues cada uno tiene su final ideal en mente; pero con diálogo y democracia, algo maravilloso puede salir. Pues como sabemos ya existen paginas en donde se pueden hacer votaciones.  
No importa la nacionalidad que tengas, el poco tiempo que aveces le puedas dar ya sea por estudios, trabajo o familia. Muchos tenemos vidas parecidas a la tuya y aun así compartimos un sentimiento de cariño al manga que habíamos seguido con esmero.

Quizá ya empiecen a surgir varias dudas, aquí he colocado las que se me ocurrieron

 **-¿Como ponernos de acuerdo?**  
Vamos, que esta es la época de la tecnología, hay redes sociales que nos permiten comunicarnos con facilidad (facebook, twitter, correo, instagram, ask, etc.) Incluso el mismo fanfiction nos lo permite.

 **-¿Que vamos a hacer exactamente?**  
Podemos dedicar una novela como base, y después adaptarla al formato de manga. Se bien que el dibujo no se nos da a algunos, pero hay gente que seguramente estaría dispuesta a darnos una mano.

 **-¿Lo lograremos?**  
Si la chispa de tu corazón no se va fácilmente por supuesto que si. Recuerda, aquí no va ser "Yo quiero que mi historia sea la oficial" Sino un "Esto es un reflejo de todo lo que pudimos ver, y así fue como nosotros como unidad hemos decidido hacer el final"

 **-¿Quien va a monitorearlo?**  
En un principio, solamente yo, pero si deseas ser parte y ayudarme. No voy a molestarme, en cambio me alegraré bastante.

 **-¿Tengo que ser IR o algo forzosamente?**

Claro que no, solo debes respetar los gustos de los demás. Además así nos ayudarías a no volverlo medio shojo de una viñeta a otra XD

Ten en claro que tampoco se puede bromear todo el tiempo, las personas se cansan. Y toma en cuenta que los Ichiruki estaremos más sensibles por un tiempo, no mucho pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 **-¿Solo nos dedicaremos a la derrota de Yhwach y al final de la guerra?**  
Esa es nuestra primera meta, pero incluso podemos darle protagonismo a otros personajes en otras pequeñas novelas y mangas. Todo será según el recibimiento que esta idea tenga en ustedes.

 **-¿Créditos?**

Si habrán para todos los que quieran y colaboren, aunque los tengamos que agregar en un documento de nota rápida, pero no esperes que todo el mundo los lea. Admítelo, en una película nunca te detienes a leer esto, a no ser que haya algo que llame tu atención.

* * *

Así que, estimada lectora o lector.  
Es momento de hacer historia en Japón y la comunidad dedicada al anime y manga. Para que Bleach no solo sea recordado por tener un final malo, sino que también lo sea por ser el primer manga con un final hecho por fans y para fans.  
Que importa si los Ichihime más pesados tratan de molestarnos con "Si no lo hace Kubo no vale" Lo importante es saber que a más de un fan le regresarás los buenos recuerdos.  
Pierrot también hizo lo suyo y nadie le dice nada (la mayor parte del tiempo)  
Quien sabe, tal vez algún día hasta el mismo autor nos agradezca si es que lo hizo por venganza contra la Shonen Jump. Y si por el contrario fue porque a la mayoría no les agradaba el personaje de Inoue, demostremos que somos lo suficientemente maduros para crear un final justo.

Si te sientes interesado, deja un comentario y por favor da a conocer esta idea.

Me despido agradeciendo este tiempo que has brindado.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta parte es para aquellos que están ya seguros de ayudar con el proyecto.

He habilitado un foro de bleach aquí.

Para acceder a él solo necesitas ir a la sección de forum, seleccionar anime/Bleach

Saldrán una gran cantidad de foros, pero utilizando el filtro de idioma eliminas la gran mayoría.

Y solo necesitas buscar aquel que tenga como titulo "Por un final digno" **(Me encanta mi creatividad para los títulos, pero ñe)**

Quise colocar el link directo, pero al guardarlo como documento se alteraba y no tenia sentido, por si cualquier cosa no puedes acceder, mándame un PM y ya te daré el link directo.

Ahora trataré de explicar rápido el funcionamiento del foro.

Si quieres que te llegue una notificación cada vez que se postea algo nuevo, tienes que darle a follow como si de una historia se tratase.

Al entrar si quieres responder al post, solo dale click a la parte que dice Reply.

Esto es valido desde celular, lo único que cambia es el hecho de no poder ponerle negritas, cursiva, etc.

Y Tengo que informarles que si no tienes cuenta la propia pagina no te permitirá responder en el foro. **(Yo lo aprendí a las malas hace años XD )**

Otra cosa, si quieres contactarme por twitter el usuario es: Bordebergia

Calma, no es mi cuenta personal.

Cualquier duda puedes dejarmela en tu comentario.


	3. Actualización

Actualizo para mantenerlos al tanto sobre esto, la estructura de este fic va a cambiar un poco, a partir de ahora se va a colocar en el resumen el tema que se va a ver en un capitulo nuevo.

Es mi deber agradecer apropiadamente a juancrix.31, Inverse L. Reena y metitus. Han ayudado a brindarle una mejor estructura a este proyecto. Tampoco olvido a los demás quienes amablemente se han unido.

Dejando de lado estos pequeños detalles, en esta ocasion hablaré de dos temas importantes:

* * *

 **Desarrollo de personajes.**

Todos los personajes principales y más representativos van a ser desarrollados lo mejor que se pueda sin llegar a ser tedioso para el lector, pues como se vio en la parte del "Teatro suicida" el embarcarse mucho en el pasado de algunos personajes es pesado para aquellos que no tienen un interés especial en este, es ahí donde debemos hacer honor a nuestra fama de escritores, haciendo que nuestras palabras sumerjan al lector y disfrute cada detalle.

Ninguno de los personajes va a ser sujeto a los prejuicios que nos dejó el manga, pues esta es una buena ocasión para hacer crecer a muchos y demostrar que somos lo suficientemente maduros como escritores.

Además recuerda: ** _El personaje que amas puede ser odiado por otros y viceversa._**

Lo principal a tratar en esta ocasión se reduce a tres actores principales del Arco.

 **1- _Ichigo_** : Como buen protagonista debe tener una conclusión como persona, necesita un motivo final ¿O seguirá toda la vida esperando una amenaza para proteger?

Esta sería un buen momento para mostrar todo lo que ha aprendido en los arcos, además podría llegarse a un punto de tensión/desesperación respecto a la poder usar el Mugetsu.

Recordemos que esta técnica solo fue usada contra Aizen y básicamente significa sacrificar tus poderes, cosa que Ichigo odiaría dejándole en un dilema.

Tampoco eliminemos la posibilidad de ver a su modo vasto lorde una vez más.

 **2- _Ishida_** : En este arco, él era un protagonista. Aunque por desgracia su papel fue lentamente decayendo hasta terminar en; _La persona que le da a Ichigo el ultimo empujón para derrotar al villano._

¿Cuando aprendió a usar su letra? Esta podría llegar a hacerle frente al enemigo, pero al final solo fue algo sin usar, quizá por el tiempo reducido.

También puede evolucionar como persona, logrando dejar atrás su rencor contra los shinigamis (Aunque no creo que Mayuri entre en esta categoría)

 **3 _-_** ** _Yhwach_** : Sin duda alguna, es uno de los villanos más poderosos pero, ¿Porque no le agrada a varios?

En primer lugar por el primer oponente serio; _Aizen._

Tite nos mostró una personalidad carismática y a su vez sociopata por la cual muchos le respetan.

Pero Ywhach... es más simple en cuanto sus objetivos, ya que en esencia actúa como un militar y al final nos muestran su verdadero motivo. Algo que estuvo mal en muchos sentidos.

Si lo hubiesen dado a conocer antes ¿Ichigo lo atacaría con tanta convicción?

El eliminar la muerte suena tentador, más para alguien quien protege a sus seres queridos.

Quizá, de haber abarcado su deseo en un principio, se podría lograr una personalidad más rica. Un villano que se volviera inolvidable, y no sólo por ser un personaje con gran poder (El cual terminó siendo ridículo al volverse intocable). Sino por ser

No olvidemos a los padres, quienes finamente se unen al enfrentamiento y terminan dando un paseo solo para entregar la flecha.

O la mega arrastrada que le dieron a la "legendaria" división cero o al comandante general Yamamoto, aquellos personajes que se nos mostraron como intocables, murieron de forma rápida.

Y ni hablar de los demás. Nunca se vio el bankai de Hikaro o Ukitake, Hisagi y Matsumoto se perdieron para aparecer al final, Hinamori no peleó, Kira quien sabe donde quedó, Grimmjow solo se volvió azteca, Nell se lanzo hacia la muerte, el dúo de amigos Urahara y Yoruichi ni sus luces, Ginjo solo regresa su favor, Riruka esta de relleno, y una larga lista de etc.

 **Desgraciadamente esta es una fortaleza y desventaja de Bleach, al poseer una gran cantidad de personajes hace en ocasiones imposible hablar de todos ellos y en otras se pierde mucho tiempo con eventos innecesarios.**

Que algunos se deleitaron con Toshiro legar, eso es normal, incluso mi hermana que no es fan dijo "Ahora si esta guapo" pero, ¿Cuanto tardaron los tres mosqueteros en rasguñar al inmortal? Solo para que fuera absorbido. Me decepcione en esa parte.

La historia pudo tomar un rumbo distinto desde ese enfrentamiento, pues cuando Mayuri y Kenpachi se enfrentaron a Pernida (Creo que así se llamaba la mano izquierda) este recobra momentáneamente la conciencia y se niega a atacar.

Esto pudo haber sido aprovechado para acelerar el ritmo y darnos la pelea final.

Ichigo, Aizen e Ishida como principales, Ishida y Ryuken esperando el mejor momento para atacar con los demás, todos contra Yhwach, quien comienza a perder el control ante la voluntad de su padre quien utiliza el cuerpo de Ukitake como recipiente temporal y trata de liberarse, el Quincy se vuelve inestable obligando a sus oponentes a trabajar en equipo.

Comienza la fase final, la linea de la muerte se desvanece, Yhwach para defenderse libera el bankai de Yamamoto, etc, etc.

Hay muchas cosas que se podrían escribir, despues de todo ¿Cuantas historias hay aquí? Todas ellas son un pequeño mundo, independientemente del tiempo en que fueron escritas. Y con esto me acerco a otro tema peligroso hasta cierto punto.

* * *

 **Las parejas.**

Voy a permanecer lo más neutral que me sea posible durante todo el proyecto, pero ocasionalmente me admiro de lo que encuentro en esta página.

Sin duda, la mayoría va a querer cambiar los resultados del final y determinar que habrá o que no, será una decisión tomada con democracia. Esto obviamente incluye a las parejas, se de antemano que a algunos les agrada y a otros no.

Personalmente me dan igual las parejas que terminaron, nunca me llamaron la atención ni las odie. Pero forzarlas así fue desagradable y más el hecho de estamparles un hijo a cada una. Y lo admito, esos dos niños no me dan buena pinta.

Y los personajes que pagaron los platos rotos...

 **1-** Inoue me agradaba más con Ulquiorra, pero esa posibilidad se desvaneció cuando se convirtió en polvo ante el cero. No discuto que si con Ishida, Ichigo, Aizen, o con quien la junten.

Aunque yo me esperaba verla pelear/defenderse sola en este arco... No volverse la acompañante del grupo..

 **2-** Renji... Francamente nunca me llamo la atención como personaje, no sé, su personalidad no me impresionó tanto como la del orgulloso Byakuya o el amable Ukitake pero en fin, son mis gustos. Aunque adoro los memes sobre su parecido con el Bryan

 **3-** Ichigo, meh, ya estoy a acostumbrada a verlo con cada ser viviente de Bleach. Agradezcan a los años que llevo por aquí, y es este mismo fandom el que me llevó al lado oscuro del yaoi XD

 **4-** Rukia, tampoco me preocupa mucho con quien este. La he visto con Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Byakuya, Ukitake, etc.

¿Que si soy Ichiruki? Si lo soy.

¿Me dolió el final? Solo un par de días, ya que tengo otra pareja que me gusta más cosa que me "rescato". Además ver como ardió el fandom fue gracioso. Nunca imagine ver tomos enteros siendo quemados. Uno que apenas los compra y sale el Kubo con esto.

¿Voy a imponer parejas? No, perdería el objetivo principal si lo hago.

¿Quiero poner alguna? Realmente mis gustos pueden ser algo extravagantes, así que mejor yo me mantengo al margen y modero este tema junto a otras personas neutrales.

Porque no es común ver a una persona que junte a Byakuya con Matsumoto ¿Verdad? Pero eso no importa aquí.

Y si aparece alguna pareja en el trabajo final, esta deberá estar fundamentada ya sea por los arcos anteriores o desarrollada en este ultimo por los escritores.

Pero tampoco se va a convertir en una novela romántica, así que tranquilos aquellos quienes aborrecen las muestras de amor. Será sutil y fácil de digerir.

* * *

 **¿Tienes alguna idea?** Pues te invito al foro.

 **¿Que no sabes como llegar?** Vale, deja tu comentario con la idea o manda un PM

 **¿Cuando empezamos formalmente?** Espero que antes de terminar este año.

Si conoces a alguien que este haciendo algo parecido y crees que quiera formar un grupo más grande, por favor dame una referencia para contactar con él o ella.

Sin más, me despido con un saludo, sea la hora en que leas esto.


End file.
